A New Kind of Rivalry
by rye-chan
Summary: First they're rivals, next friends, now they have strong feelings for each other but miss thier chance to act b/c of a car accident. Will Sasuke and Naruto be together or will fatal injuries keep them apart? Find out for yourself.


HAPPY BIRTHDAY GIRISAWESOME!

Hope you, and everyone else likes your story!

A New Kind of Rivalry

Like any high school in the Fire country, the loud and irritating ring of the school bell was echoing through hallways full of stalling students. The first bell was usually just a warning, telling the students to get their asses moving but it never worked. All the students were busy catching up with their friends on what they did during their summer vacations to other countries, theme parks, camping trips, parties, and so on. Only one student really followed the bell's agitating ring and he was the school elected president.

The seventeen-year old had been chosen at the end of his sophomore year, like his predecessor before him. It was a tradition in Hi Academy that the president would have a reign of two years, starting his or her junior year. Now the job belonged to the heartthrob of Konohagakure, Sasuke Uchiha. With his dark, raven colored hair, his pale skin, and his quiet persona, Sasuke was quite the eye catcher for all those girls in his school. His hairstyle though, left a number of guys chuckling about it. His bangs were chin length, which added to his mysterious sexiness, as the girls call it, but the back of his hair was spiked up and looked like the ass-end of a duck.

One student in particular picked on the raven's hairstyle constantly and that boy was Naruto Uzumaki. He had golden blonde hair, the brightest and bluest eyes ever seen, a natural tan, and three cute whisker-like marks on each cheek, though he never talked about how he got them to anyone. He was slightly shorter than Sasuke but that never stopped him from confronting the older teen and harassing him about his hair and lack of a girlfriend. Of course, Uchiha had comebacks of his own when it came to Uzumaki's appearance and non-existent girlfriend as well. Once the comebacks started though, all hell tended to break loose and the two would have a shouting match wherever they were standing at the time.

Surprisingly enough, none of the teens fights ever came to blows. Whenever it came close, one would scoff at the other, say he wasn't worth fighting with, and then both would walk away in a huff. Unfortunately, because of his constant fighting, or rather arguing, with the most popular guy in school (to the girls at least), Naruto would usually wind up getting beat on by the S.U. fan club. This club consisted of all the girls who had big time crushes on Sasuke and no one else. Sakura Haruno and Ino Yamanaka are the founders and co-presidents of the club. The first and most important rule in their club is that NO ONE can ask the raven out, only he can do the asking to keep things fair for all the members.

Naruto, being the gentleman he is, didn't fight back because, the way he saw it, guys shouldn't hit girls and those that do are nothing but scum. However, there was one non-Sasuke obsessed girl in Hi high and that was Hinata Hyuga. She has had a crush on the blonde teen since they were little but was always too nervous to act on her feelings. Eventually she settled to just being his friend and was happy with being with him that way instead of no way at all.

Also, like all students do, Naruto, Kiba, Shino, Hinata, Choji, and Shikamaru lingered about their lockers chatting it up until the president came walking by. He stopped right in front of the small group of friends and stared at them with an irritated look on his normally stoic face. Simply being close to his blonde rival made the pale teen's skin crawl. After a few minutes passed and a couple jokes were said, Naruto finally noticed Sasuke was standing before him. The blonde's smile instantly dropped as he glared at the raven.

"What do _you_ want?" Uzumaki asked rudely which made the older teen's glare intensify.

"Are you deaf or what? The first bell rang three minutes ago. Get your asses to class." Uchiha ordered as a stare down between him and his rival began. Kiba watched the glare war in amusement, Hinata looked between the two boys in nervousness, Choji ignored them as he ate his usual extra large bag of chips, and Shikamaru yawned in boredom before interrupting another potential argument that he really didn't want to hear.

"Okay, knock it off. I don't want to hear you two love birds arguing about stupid crap again. It's such a drag." Shikamaru received a death glare from Sasuke while Naruto became a new shade of red as he adamantly rebutted his lazy friend's statement. The brunette sighed in annoyance before walking away and into his first class of the day, history. Everyone but Naruto and Sasuke followed suite and soon disappeared in their respective classes.

The two rivals took to glaring at each other again before the blonde turned to his locker, opened it, grabbed his books for his morning classes, and slammed it shut again. He spared the raven a passing smirk before walking away, throwing his backpack over one shoulder in the process. Uchiha could feel his blood boiling as he watched his rival disappear around the corner and hated the fact that he had all his morning classes with the pest.

With a deep sigh, the raven finally headed to class and arrived inside just as the second, official, bell rang. He took his usual seat in the middle of the front row. He could hear Naruto and Kiba talking about their summer adventures together and at the same time heard Sakura Haruno, the first of his two stalkers, sit beside him. He groaned inwardly but otherwise ignored the pink haired girl.

As the announcements came over the loud speaker everyone quieted down and took their seats. The school announcer, Neji Hyuga, was talking about the sports teams tryouts, cheerleader spots that need to be filled, a bake sale, and of course the Homecoming dance. Both Naruto and Sasuke cringed as all the girls in their class squeaked and shrieked in excitement. And they wondered why the other never had a girlfriend, both got really irritated with the girls.

After announcements, math class started and instantly the blonde wanted out. As Iruka talked about trigonometry and geometry, Uzumaki took to glancing around the room covertly until he heard the teacher interrupt himself. That was a rare occurrence for Iruka. He was usually only interrupted by the tan teen who had the ability to turn the teacher into a screaming ball of fury within seconds.

"I'm sorry everyone, I almost forgot to do attendance. Also, I decided I will be assigning seats alphabetically." Iruka said with a smile but was received with a groan from his students, "Oh. Come now, it's not that bad!"

For Naruto and Sasuke though, it was hell. Both their last names started with U and they always ended up sitting next to each other in every class they had together. This year, that **was** every class. So the students, whether they wanted to or not, stood up from their seats and waited to be called. As was usual, Sasuke was called and took his seat only to watch his rival, who was pouting, sit behind him not long after. For some reason, Uchiha thought the pouting face was kind of cute and mentally smacked himself seconds later for thinking such ridiculous things. After everyone had been seated, Iruka re-started his class only to be interrupted by the bell twenty minutes later.

"Okay, you guys don't have any homework tonight!" The brown haired man yelled over the rustling students and scraping of desk chairs. Within a minute, the class was empty and Naruto was thrilled. As he and Kiba walked down the hall, the blonde had a huge grin on his face.

"How awesome is that? No homework from Iruka for a change!" Uzumaki exalted happily. Before Kiba could respond someone else spoke.

"What would it matter if he did? It's not like you ever do any work that's assigned anyway, you idiot." The two friends turned around to see Sasuke walking behind them, his trademark smirk in place.

"Who asked you?" Naruto yelled angrily as Kiba grabbed his arm and pulled him down the hall, chuckling at his fuming friend.

"What are you laughing at?" The blonde asked when they arrived in their second period class, it was computer applications.

"I swear what Shikamaru said earlier is making more and more sense." The brunette said with a grin.

"What do you mean?" Uzumaki asked in confusion as Sasuke entered the room and took the computer furthest from the front of the room.

"You and Sasuke, man. You guys act like an old married couple the way you argue all the time. I bet you guys called each other up over summer vacation just to bitch one another out." Inuzuka chuckled out as he took the last seat in the second row, his back facing Sasuke's while Naruto sat beside him. Upon hearing the conversation, the raven interjected.

"You're out of your mind Kiba. I would never waste my time calling that idiot." Uchiha said as he started opened up his e-mail. The two friends turned around to face him.

"Oh really? Well then, why can't you two just ignore each other? Why go out of your way to fight all the time?" The brunette countered with his signature grin. The raven scoffed.

"How can I go out of my way if he's in all my classes?" Sasuke asked as he turned to look at the two morons before him.

"Just because we have all our classes together doesn't mean you have to talk to me." Naruto said before turning back around to face his screen. He did some quick typing and was soon going through his e-mail, most of it junk.

"My point exactly." Kiba stated, his grin growing bigger as he turned to face his computer again. He opened up an internet window and typed in the web address for dog care and activities. Sasuke was left glaring at the two for a few seconds before the teacher, Asuma, started taking attendance. Luckily for this class, Asuma didn't care where you sat or who you sat near so long as you got your work done.

The rest of the school day went by with Naruto and Sasuke arguing before and after every class. Their friends would intervene of course, some amused, like Kiba, some annoyed, like Neji, with their pointless bickering. At the end of the day the blonde had a few new bruises, all of them a present from the S.U. fan club girls. Naruto really did hate that club and asked the principal if it was a **real** club. Sarutobi always laughed every time he asked that and Uzumaki would be dismissed, leaving him aggravated.

After the first week of school had passed and Friday arrived, the blonde, like any other day, wandered to his locker and put away all his books before heading to the student lounge on the third floor. It was a tradition of his since his freshman year to go there and have some quiet relaxing time. During the school day, the lounge was usually full of other students and very loud, thus the after school visit instead.

When he arrived he paused outside the Oakwood door, his hand on the handle. He heard voices coming from inside the room and recognized them instantly. Sasuke and Neji were inside and it sounded like they were having a some what heated discussion. Naruto was rather irked that his quiet time was being interrupted by the president and school announcer but when he heard the word dance his attention focused.

"I don't want to plan the damn thing, Neji. I don't even go to those stupid things!" Sasuke said angrily.

"You don't have much choice in the matter, Sasuke. You're the school president and are responsible for helping with the homecoming dance. It's the biggest event of the year, well, besides senior prom that is." Neji countered as he headed to the door. He paused with his hand on the handle and looked back at his friend, giving Naruto a chance to hide just inside the doorway of the janitor's closet a few feet away.

"If you need any help, just ask." The long haired teen added before opening the lounge door and leaving. Sasuke watched him go in irritation.

"Damn it." The raven said as he started to think up ideas for the homecoming dance in three weeks. He was so engrossed in his thoughts that he didn't hear someone come into the lounge and stand right behind him.

Naruto leaned over Sasuke's right shoulder and took a peak at what he had been writing. There was a list of basic things needed for the dance like food, drinks, and possible locations. Under the theme's column though, there was nothing. The blonde knew instantly that the raven had no idea what themes were popular, lame, overdone, or never used. Then an idea struck.

"Why don't we do a festival theme? It can be held in the park a few blocks from here and there can be small vendors." Sasuke jumped at the unexpected voice but didn't turn to see who it was, the idea making him think about it.

"Hm, that's not a bad idea." The raven replied and wrote it down. The blonde smiled and continued.

"I think two vendors should be in charge of food, two in charge of drinks, and maybe two more who sell baked goods and special drinks that the school can't, or won't, buy. We can even have the wood tech class build the dance floor as a group project." Uchiha liked all the ideas and wrote them all out as they were listed off. When he stopped writing he turned in his seat and finally saw who was helping him. Instantly he glared at the boy and stood up.

"What the hell are you doing" the raven asked angrily. The blonde cocked an eyebrow at him.

"Helping you with homecoming ideas, what do you think?" Naruto responded.

"I don't need your help, now get lost!" Sasuke said as he stood up, grabbing his notebook and backpack in the process as he headed for the door.

"Fine! Come up with the rest on your own! After all, you were doing so well before!" Uzumaki replied sarcastically before leaving the lounge and Uchiha behind. Sasuke watched Naruto as he disappeared down the stairwell, thinking. He really was going no where before the other boy interrupted.

"Damn!" The raven cursed as he ran out of the lounge and after the blonde. He raced down the stairs and saw his rival just about to leave the building, "Hey, Naruto!"

Just as he reached the door, Naruto paused and turned around to see Sasuke running toward him. He waited until the other teen stopped in front of him panting slightly from his run. A bit impatient, Uzumaki waited until Uchiha could breathe normally and was shocked to find he thought him flushed and panting was kind of sexy. The blonde felt a blush rush across his face and fought it back just as the raven looked at him.

"What?" Uzumaki asked in annoyance. Uchiha looked away with an embarrassed/tortured expression before responding.

"Um…will you…help…me?" Sasuke mumbled out, hating having to ask for help, especially Naruto. Again, the blonde cocked an eyebrow at his rival.

"Jeez, it can't be that bad to ask for help." Uzumaki said in disbelief. Uchiha glared at him and the blonde sighed as he rolled his pretty crystalline blue eyes, "Okay, I will. But on one condition."

"What?" Sasuke asked suspiciously as the other boy smirked.

"You can't be a dick." Naruto said with a grin and laughed at the raven's furious look.

"Why are you such an idiot?" The raven growled out.

"Sasuke, you're being a dick again." The blonde stated in a sing-song voice. The older teen huffed in annoyance.

"Are we going to do this or not? There are only three weeks left until the dance and there's a lot that needs to be done!" Sasuke said in a demanding tone. Naruto sighed and nodded.

"Yeah, yeah, chill down. Let's go to my place and get to work. That okay with you, sourpuss?" Again, the raven looked furious which only succeeded in making the younger boy laugh.

After their exchange, the two rivals headed out to the blonde's home. Naruto was about to hit the sidewalk when Sasuke grabbed his arm and dragged him to the school's parking lot. The younger teen was confused at first then saw his rival's car. The blonde was impressed that the raven had his own car but kept it to himself.

The two climbed in and set out, Uzumaki giving Uchiha directions to his house as he drove. It took about ten minutes to get there and the raven pulled into the driveway that was on the left side of the house. The building was kind of small and painted a fading white, the shutters and front door a sky blue. To Sasuke it looked rather comfortable.

Naruto leads the way up the front porch steps and unlocks his front door. Once both were inside, the blonde closed the door and removed his orange and black sneakers, the other boy also removing his black and blue sneakers. After coming out the end of the main hall, Sasuke saw the living room which had a beige carpet, light brown suede couch, recliner, and loveseat. A coffee table sat in front of the couch and five feet in front of the coffee table, on the right wall, was an entertainment center complete with a TV, movies, DVD player, stereo, and pictures, which lined the top of the cherry wood piece.

Off the left wall was the kitchen which was only divided from the living room by an island bar that ran from the doorway to the wall opposite from where the raven stood. The kitchen was painted a beautiful sea green and the cupboards were all light oak, the same as the kitchen table, chairs, and barstools. In the right corner of the right wall was a silver spiral staircase which led, to where Sasuke believed, the bedrooms and bathroom. As the raven took in his surroundings, he saw a number of instant ramen cups and bowls on the coffee table, which Naruto was now cleaning up.

"Do you want anything to drink?" The blonde asked suddenly as he went into the kitchen and threw away the ramen cups and bowls. The garbage was built into one of the lower cabinets and slid out easily when pulled. The raven followed after him.

"No, I'm fine. Thanks anyway." Uchiha answered and Uzumaki shrugged.

"Wanna get stated then?" Sasuke nodded and the two went back into the living room and sat at the coffee table.

Once situated, the two got started. As the hours passed, they discussed how everything would be set up. The vendors would be placed in pairs: one food vendor and one drink vendor would be on the right and left side of the dance floor and the two special drinks and baked goods vendors would be across from the entrance. The decorations would be streamers, dangling lights of multiple colors, black lights, strobe lights, and possibly a disco ball. When it came to the shimmering ball, the two teens got into an argument about it being cool or lame but Naruto ruined it moments later by laughing at how dumb they were being.

Around ten o'clock, Sasuke got his things together and headed out. Naruto walked him to his car and both agreed they would pick up where they left off tomorrow at school. As the blonde watched the raven drive away, he suddenly wished he was with him. Surprisingly, Naruto liked working with Sasuke and got along with him when they weren't throwing insults at each other every other second. As Uchiha drove home, he was thinking the same thing, only he was much more shocked than surprised.

As the days passed, the new teammates continued to work together on the dance stuff. They decided that a DJ would be on the pricey side and couldn't figure out a good replacement. Finally, an idea struck the blonde and he told the raven they could have the music teacher be the music coordinator. The two then went to Naruto's place again after school and used Uchiha's laptop to upload all of their music to Uzumaki's I-pod.

Meanwhile, the entire student body was super shocked that the two were actually being civil. No one ever thought those two would ever get along and what was more surprising still was that Sasuke and Naruto wanted to spend even more time together. However, after the music problem was settled, there really wasn't anything else to get done. The dance itself would be set up a few hours before it started so not even that could be used as an excuse to be together.

A few days after the final plans were made, and after not hanging out in that time, Naruto realized he missed spending time Sasuke. He found himself staring at the raven frequently and feeling like he was missing a part of himself. He wanted to talk to him again, go places with him, be with him but a fear of rejection held him back from expressing those thought and feelings. What he didn't know was that Sasuke was thinking and feeling the same way.

The raven wanted the blonde more than anything else in his life but didn't know how to go about getting him. He had made plan after plan in his head but none of them ended well. Frustrated with his ineptitude on the subject, he had taken to watching his secret love from a distance. He began noting so many things about Naruto he never saw before like how the simplest thing made a smile break out across his pretty face or how his eyes lit up when he was with Sasuke.

It was driving him crazy not being able to talk to him just for the hell of it, spend time with him, touch him, and kiss him. He didn't know how much more torment he could deal with before he snapped. However, a week before the dance, Sasuke saw and hard of a number of girls asking Naruto to the dance. He never felt more furious and wanted to throw all the girls into a locked box, push it into a river, and throw away the key. He wanted to bring Uzumaki to the dace and finally realized that would be the perfect place to tell him how he felt.

After the final bell rang, Sasuke headed to the front doors and saw the downpour going on through the all glass entrance. He huffed in annoyance as he went outside and was soaked within seconds. It was surprising how dark it was from the storm and that made everything more dangerous. As the raven stepped off the school's sidewalk, he didn't see the car that had just hydroplaned.

He felt his breath catch in his throat when he realized he didn't have time to dodge the car and, just when he was about to be hit, felt himself be forcibly shoved out of the way. He landed hard on the pavement and was splashed with water as the car skidded past. He slowly, shakily got up and saw his hands were bleeding. He rubbed them on his pants before looking up to see who had saved him. The raven felt his heart stop as he saw who was lying on the ground in a puddle of blood. It was Naruto.

"No…no…NARUTO!" Sasuke yelled out at the top of his lungs as he rushed over to the motionless blonde's side, panic and fear growing steadily. He threw himself down and took him in his arms as he screamed out the blonde's name over and over again, all the while tears falling from his onyx colored eyes.

Uchiha didn't know who did it, but an ambulance showed up soon after and had to pry him away from his dieing love. The raven was held back by Neji and Kiba from trying to get into the ambulance as he continuously yelled and cried for Naruto. By that time, the rest of the students and the entire faculty were outside in the pouring rain. Just as the ambulance turned the corner and out of sight, Sasuke broke free of the guys' grasps and darted to his car.

Frantic now, the raven sped off and headed to Konoha Medical Center. He arrived within twenty minutes and practically leaped from his car before dashing inside. He immediately went to the receptionist desk and demanded to know where Naruto was. The nurse looked at him in sympathy.

"I'm sorry young man, but he's still in the ER. His injuries are very serious." The nurse said and Sasuke felt his blood turn to ice before he everything caught up to him and blacked out.

At four a.m. Uchiha awoke to room full of his and Naruto's friends. Neji, Tenten, Shikamaru, Rock Lee, Hinata, Choji, Kiba, and Shino were sitting around his bed, all of them looking grim while Hinata and Tenten cried silently. Slowly the raven sat up, Neji and Kiba rising to help him if he needed them to, and looked at everyone in turn.

"Where's Naruto?" Sasuke asked, his voice cracking on the blonde's name.

"He's still in the ER. No one will tell us what's going on though." Kiba answered in a constricted voice. When the raven was about to respond, the door to his too white room opened and there stood the hospital administrator and top doctor in the world, Tsunade.

"Glad to see you're awake, Mr. Uchiha. How are you feel-" the blonde woman started but Sasuke interrupted her.

"How's Naruto?" The raven asked, fearing the worst. The big breasted woman sighed sadly before answering.

"His condition isn't…good. It'll be a miracle if he makes it through the night but his chances aren't high." The brown eyed doctor responded as tears began to well up. She had known the boy since he was little and practically raised him. He was like a son to her and to see him in the condition he's in just destroyed her heart.

Sasuke, after hearing those words, felt like his whole world was crashing down. He had finally found someone he loved and could cherish but he was being taken away from him before they even had a chance to start something. As Tsunade's words sunk in, the raven buried his face in his hands and cried, his sobs rocking his entire body. He didn't really pay attention to anyone else after that, though he felt someone wrap their arms around him as tears fell onto his neck and rolled down his back only to be absorbed by his shirt. He guessed it was one of the girls because he could smell a scent of flowers but couldn't have cared less at the time.

After a few hours of crying, Sasuke and the others left the hospital. No one was speaking as they were too worried for their friend's life to discuss anything. When they got into the hospital parking lot, Neji asked the raven if he was okay to drive. Uchiha didn't answer and simply got into his car and drove off, his and Naruto's friends watching him leave in sorrow.

School was out for a few days after the accident and the homecoming dance had been put on hold. After what happened to Naruto, no one was really up for having fun. Sasuke specifically had become really depressed and barely talked to anyone since that night. The only times he had spoken were when his fan club started up their shit again. They started talking and flirting with him only a week after the incident and he just blew up at them.

Two months later, the dance was put back on and renamed autumn's peace. It was moved to the gymnasium but everything else was still the same. Sasuke didn't want to go to the dance at all because it reminded him of all the time spent and lost with Naruto. However, going to the dance was part of his responsibility as president and simply wandered around, not knowing what to do with himself.

Finally, the raven had enough of watching happy couples dancing together and left the gym. He made his way to the auditorium and sat on the stage where that year's play was being worked on. So far, the set was just a big, shell-shaped cushion the size of a king sized bed and a few painted backgrounds of the ocean. He had no idea what the hell the play was about but didn't particularly care. He walked up to the giant cushion and sat on the edge of it. He rested his elbows on his legs and his face in his hands, thinking about the love he never had a chance to have. As his thoughts continued, the raven didn't notice that someone had followed him into the auditorium and up on the stage. The unknown person watched Sasuke with a gentle smile on their face for a few seconds before coming out of the shadows.

"Hey." Sasuke just about jumped out of his skin at the unexpected voice but froze when he saw who it was. Sasuke's mouth fell open as his eyes widened in shock upon seeing Naruto walking toward him with a warm smile.

"N-Naruto?" The raven stuttered out thinking he was seeing things.

"Nope, I'm Jack Skelington, trick-or-treat." Naruto responded with grin as he stood in front of the older teen. Uchiha was stunned but pushed his shock to the side as he reached out and grabbed the younger teen's wrist and pulled him down onto his lap. Uzumaki was surprised at first but then felt his secret love hugging him tight as unseen tears soaked his light blue dress shirt. Naruto then closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck, placing a soft kiss below his love's ear.

Upon feeling soft lips on him, the raven pulled back and looked into the beautiful eyes he thought he'd never see again. As he stared into those beautiful crystalline orbs, he felt tan hands touch his face as gentle fingers wiped away his tears before sliding to the back of his neck and pulling him forward, slowly. Within seconds, lips collided lightly at long last as arms wrapped tight around each other's bodies.

After a few seconds, they parted only to come together again a few more times. When that wasn't enough, the raven slid his tongue along his love's lips, begging for admittance. The blonde obliged happily and parted his lips, meeting a wandering tongue with his own before both began their oral adventure. Instantly, they loved the other tasted and wanted so much more the longer they kissed.

After a few minutes of soft tongue twisting action, things became more frenzied as hearts began racing; their longing for each other finally being let loose. Sasuke ran his hands up and under Naruto's shirt and brought it up and off the tanned body it was once covered. With out breaking their more frenzied kiss, the raven caressed the newly exposed flesh with greed, touching everything that once off limits.

While the older teen touched, the younger wanted more and made quick work of the president's button down white shirt. He tossed it aside after removing it and it fell to the stage floor where it joined his own. Happy with the pale skin that greeted him, he began his own touching and caressing adventure. However, touching and kissing still wasn't enough.

Naruto then took to grinding down on Sasuke and felt an immediate response against his groin. Both were getting hard at his actions and only one was going crazy because of it. Uchiha was like putty in Uzumaki's hands as he continuously ground against him and loved it, especially when he felt the older teen grip tight onto his hips and grind them harder together.

Eventually, the need for oxygen was too great to ignore and the raven took to kissing down the blonde's neck, making him pant and groan as he sucked, licked, and nipped at his heated flesh. While marking his love, Sasuke slid his hands to the front of black, form fitting dress pants and began unbuttoning and unzipping them. Once that obstacle was done, he stopped his marking, grabbed his love and flipped them around so he was holding himself above the younger teen.

For a few a few seconds they stared at each other, both panting and flushed with a deep need and longing in their eyes. Sasuke quickly reclaimed those kiss abused lips he couldn't get enough of and, in the process, felt warm hands at his waist. He knew what the other boy was doing because he did the same thing just minutes before and three seconds later he heard his zipper pulled down.

Naruto then pushed at the obstructive pants and boxers until he got them low enough to kick off with his feet. Once that was done, a nude raven was above him and began touching even more. He buried his left hand in midnight colored hair while he took hold of a very sizable cock with his right, making his love break their kiss with a gasp and moan of his name.

Liking the reaction, the blonde flipped them over and sat on his love's legs while he continued moving his hand up and down as he squeezed. The affect was amazing, Sasuke gasped at the unexpected tightening around his dick and arched into his teasing love's hand. The blonde chuckled as he continued his hands motions and felt his own erection throbbing.

Naruto, wanting to do something else to tease his love, took hold of Sasuke's right hand and brought his fingers to his lips. Uchiha watched in fascination as Uzumaki licked and then sucked on his fingers, his erection growing even more from the sight. Unfortunately, the blonde stopped after a few minutes, both his sucking and touching. The raven grunted in disapproval and the younger teen giggled.

Naruto then stood up on the cushion and shimmied out of his pants and boxers, Sasuke mesmerized by the beautifully exposed body above him. The blonde smiled down at his love before retaking his previous seat, grinding down in the process and making himself Uchiha moan at the glorious friction.

As he continued moving his body against the older teen's, he grabbed the same hand he had been sucking on earlier and started all over again. He could feel the raven harden that much more as he sucked and licked his pale fingers and smiled. Again, he stopped minutes later and watched his love frown at him. He grinned mischievously as he guided that saliva soaked hand to his ass.

Sasuke's eyes were full of curiosity as he watched his hand disappear behind his love. He didn't know what he was doing until he felt one of his fingers slide into a tight heat that almost sent him over the edge. Naruto moaned as he pushed his love's finger inside him and had to stop his grinding motions, it was so distractingly good.

"Mm, Sasuke…" The blonde moaned out as the raven took the initiative to move his finger in and out of that tight heat.

Wanting to hear more, Uchiha flexed his digit and started pushing against that tight ring of muscle. After a while though, one finger wasn't enough and Naruto guided another two inside him. That action was foolish hurt like hell but he didn't say anything. He bit his bottom lip in discomfort but pushed back on them anyway, wanting to keep going. He knew if he couldn't handle three fingers inside him then he wouldn't be able to handle Sasuke's dick inside him either.

Panting and groaning, the blonde threw his head back as he slowly gained speed, riding his love's fingers as they flexed inside him, pushing at his inner walls. After a few minutes the pain he felt started to subside and the pleasure returned full force. He once again started his grinding actions and found that his climax was going to come soon, as was Sasuke's. He increased his grinding motions as he grabbed both their cocks with his hand, quickly moving it up and down. The effect was instantaneous. Both of them gasped as their bodies tightened and released hard on the tan hand that still held their leaking dicks.

That wasn't the end though. After catching his breath, Naruto looked down at his panting love and leaned forward, the raven's fingers getting pulled out of him in the process. He claimed those light pink lips gently as he entangled his tongue with Sasuke's. They kissed until the blonde broke it a few minutes later, a look of want, need, and love in his shimmering eyes.

He sat up again, bringing his love with him and continued kissing once more. As their tongues tangled up again, the blonde slowly rose up onto his knees until he felt his love's cum covered cock at his entrance. He hovered for a few seconds until he felt warm hands on his hips guide him down onto the large shaft.

Both teens gasped and threw their heads back at the unbelievable feeling of Sasuke being inside Naruto. When the younger teen was fully seated on the older teen's dick, he kept still, wanting himself and Sasuke to get a hold of themselves so they didn't come right then. They took to kissing again and, a few minutes later, Uzumaki started moving.

He slowly rose up and came back down while, at the same time, moving his hips forward and backward. Within seconds both lovers were panting and moaning, their kiss broken. After a while, the blonde started moving faster, pale hands on his hips increasing his speed even more. As Naruto slammed down on Sasuke's dick, something was hit inside him that had him screaming his love's name in pleasure and shock.

Knowing that was the blonde's sweet spot, the raven quickly flipped them over, put Uzumaki's legs over his shoulders, and pounded hard and fast inside him. Uchiha hit Naruto's sweet spot with every thrust and was rewarded with a barrage of moans, curses, and his name being screamed in pleasure. There was no sound more beautiful to the raven than hearing his lover scream his name.

Unfortunately, their pleasure was so amazing that neither could last much longer and both came at the same time, Naruto on his love's chest and Sasuke deep inside his love. The force of their climaxes left them out of breath and weak. The raven couldn't hold himself up after and collapsed on top of his lover, all the while panting like he had just run a marathon. After ten minutes, the lovers could breathe normally again and move somewhat.

Sasuke shakily picked himself up and moved beside Naruto, collapsing again because his arms still couldn't hold him up. The blonde moved closer to him and the two wrapped their arms around each other, happy they were finally together. Uzumaki closed his eyes and snuggled up to his Sasuke and sighed happily as Uchiha buried his face in the blonde hair of his love.

"Naruto." The older teen said quietly, breaking their contented silence.

"Hm?"

"Are you alright?" Sasuke asked and the blonde knew he wasn't talking about his rear end. He gently pulled back from his love and looked into his liquid onyx eyes, smiling warmly.

"I'm fine, Sasuke. You don't have to worry about what happened." Naruto answered and placed a chaste kiss on the older teen's lips.

"But I do. You could have been killed, you almost were, and it was my fault." Uchiha replied sounding tortured. Uzumaki reached up and stroked his pale cheek.

"No it wasn't. It was really dark that day because of the storm and you didn't see the car coming. It was an accident." The blonde countered and kissed his raven. He was pleased when his kiss was reciprocated and their tongues entwined. Moments after, the older teen broke their kiss and sighed.

"Don't ever do that again, okay?" Sasuke asked sadly as he held his love close.

"I can't promise anything. If you're ever in danger again, I will do what I can to keep you safe and I know you'd do the same." Naruto answered with a loving smile that had his raven smiling back.

The two snuggled up together for a while before they got up and got dressed. They left the auditorium and headed to the gym holding hands, their fingers laced. On the way, Uzumaki explained that he hadn't been inside to see anyone else yet because he followed Uchiha to the newly christened stage. Sasuke laughed at the word 'christen' and wondered what the students and teacher would say about the, now stained, cushion that was being used for the play. The reactions he came up with in his head were rather amusing and made him smirk.

When they arrived at the gym, the two went in side-by-side and were instantly noticed. Within seconds, the entire student body was surrounding the new lovers and everyone was focused on Naruto. The blonde was blushing cutely at the unexpected attention and Sasuke thought it was cute. So cute, that he pulled his love into his arms and kissed him just below his ear.

Everyone gasped in shock and the whole room went silent. All of a sudden, Kiba whistled and everyone laughed, well, except the S.U. fan club. All the girls were furious and headed right over to Naruto. Glaring daggers, Ino Yamanaka and Sakura Haruno approached the blonde and cracked their knuckles menacingly. However, just as they were closing in, Sasuke stepped in.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" The raven growled out dangerously. The whole club gulped and retreated as far away as possible.

"Well, this is all fun and stuff, but shouldn't we be celebrating?" Kiba shouted above the, now blaring, music.

"Celebrating what?" Naruto shouted back in confusion.

"Our buddies return from his near-death experience-" Kiba started.

"And the new couple!" Tenten interrupted with a mischievous grin. She just discovered a new hobby and needed to buy a camera right away. After all, she needed something to take pictures of hot guys making out. Once the crowd dispersed, a slow song came on. Sasuke looked at Naruto with a smile.

"May I have this dance?" The blonde smiled happily and nodded. The raven led the way to the dance floor and held hid love close as they started dancing. A few seconds later, Sasuke claimed his Naruto's lips in a loving kiss and, since then, the two were inseparable.

After the dance ended and everyone headed home, Sasuke brought Naruto to his house. The two got cozy together in his room and, soon enough, were kissing, naked, and making the bed shake. It was then a whole new kind of rivalry began, who can make the other moan the loudest.


End file.
